Our Crazy Beautiful Life
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie gets pregnant easier than other women do. This is basically her and Emmett's life.
1. Life

Emmett POV

Things at the McCarty house were always crazy. Rosalie and I were always holding a baby, and we'd always be making bottle and sippy cups. Let me explain.

On our honeymoon, Rose conceived Sophia. It was a pretty rough pregnancy. We were going in for emergency sonograms and getting blood tests done. At 35 weeks, Sophia Elizabeth entered the world. She ended up having to stay in the hospital for a week. When Sophia turned 1, Rose and I decided to try for another baby. We succeeded, but ended up losing the baby at 9 weeks. Rose took it hard and I have to admit, I did too. We were excited, but maybe it wasn't the right time. 3 months before Sophia turned 2, a test came out positive. We went to the doctor the next day. She was 13 weeks along. With twins.

At 39 weeks and 3 days, Eva Rena (pronounced Reyna.) and Eli Ryan were born. Sophia was so happy and always wanted to be around them. As they grew older, Sophia wanted to do more with me. When they were 6 months old, Rose broke the news to me. We'd be having another baby in the family. She had the chip implanted in her arm, I watched her get it done. And I used condoms. I understand condoms aren't 100% effective, but the chip was supposed to last 3 years. We immediately rushed to the doctor to get it out. Rose was defiantly scared. And I was nervous. Having a 2 year old, and 2 6 month old's were difficult. Adding another baby in a few months would defiantly make it harder.

"Emmett, hold her.", Rose sighed as she tried to make a sippy cup and 2 bottles at the same time.

I took Sophia from her arms. "When is your appointment?", I asked as I tried to sooth Sophia.

"1. I still need to shower. And get ready. Are you going?", She asked as she shook the bottles.

"If you want me to stay with the kids, I can. I don't mind.", I smiled and walked to the living room.

"It'd be nice. I mean, the twins are cranky and Sophia wants to be held all the time.", She gave Sophia a bottle.

"Uh. Babe, you got it mixed up.", I took the bottle from her and switched them.

"Gah. I'm so sleepy and behind on everything.".

"I'll take care of the kids, you go do whatever you want. Go get a massage and girly stuff done.", I watched as she helped Eva hold the bottle.

She looked at Sophia. "Bean, you want to go with me to the spa?".

"I go!", Sophia giggled.

"And you're gonna be a good girl?".

"I good, mommy!".

"Well, you're just gonna have the twins so I guess you could ask Jasper and Edward to come play video games?", She picked up Sophia.

"And what about their wives?", I asked.

"Bella has to work and Alice is out of town.".

Rosalie POV

Finding out I was pregnant again was shocking. Emmett and I decided on 6 kids when we got engaged. We just didn't expect them to come this soon. Finding out I was pregnant with Sophia wasn't too bad. We weren't expecting it, it just sort of happened. We didn't want kids until at least 2 years after being married. When Sophia was 1, we decided we wanted another one. This resulted in a miscarriage. I fell into depression. We were finally convinced that it wasn't the right time. When we found out we were pregnant again, we were excited. When we found out it was twins, we were shocked. We didn't know that multiple births ran in Emmett's family. We ended up going through his family tree and found out that from 1924 to now, there were 9 sets of twins, 3 sets of triplets, and 2 sets of quads.

After the twins were born, it got crazy. We always had a baby in our arms, and we were always attending to our children. Now, I was pregnant again. I was only at 20 weeks. We were nervous. And I was scared. Our house was crazy and adding another member would defiantly make it worse. We didn't regret this baby. We didn't regret any of our kids, even our little angel.

"We're out of here.", I told Emmett as I walked to the kitchen.

"Are you gonna find out the gender?", He asked as he followed.

"No, I'm gonna wait until you can go.", I smiled and sat Sophia on the table to tie her shoes.

"Go ahead and find out.", He kissed my cheek.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because you can surprise me. And I like surprises. Plus, it isn't going to be our last.".

"How do you know?".

"We want 6 kids, remember? We have 3, almost 4.".

"True.", I picked up Sophia and kissed him. "I love you.".

He kissed back. "Text me the name when you find out.".

"I will.".

1 hour later;

I smiled as I watched my baby move. I could tell Sophia was excited watching this. She was always asleep during sonograms and we would let her lay on the chair while we went on with the appointment.

"Would you like to know the gender?", Dr. Levinski asked.

"Yes.", I smiled.

"It looks like its a-

Emmett POV

"Are you nervous?", Edward asked.

"Yeah. I always am. But, hey. It's life.", I smiled as I changed Eli's diaper.

"Is Sophia excited?", Jasper asked.

"Yeah. She's constantly touching Rose's stomach and talking to the baby. She did the same with the twins too.".

"Bella said we could watch the kids when Rose goes into labor by the way.".

"Alright. I'll tell her.", I said as my phone vibrated.

I unlocked my phone and read the text message. 'Mackenzie June.' -Rose.

I smiled. We'd be having another little girl. Another little girl to spoil and protect.

"When are you and Alice trying to a baby?", I asked Jasper.

"When she's actually in town. She's attending so many fashion shows the next 2 months.".

"What about you and Bella?", I asked Edward as I picked up Eva and fed her.

"We're adopting.", He smiled. "We decided that adoption would be better since she doesn't like pain.".

I smiled as Eva ate. "What made you guys pick out the names you picked?", Edward asked.

"Sophia runs in Rose's family and Elizabeth is my moms middle name. Eva is a name Rose always liked and Eli was something I liked. Rena is Rose's moms middle name and Ryan is dads middle name. So we have Sophia Elizabeth, Eva Rena and Eli Ryan.", I explained.

2 weeks later:

ROSALIE POV

"Rose, I want to talk to you about something.", Bella whispered.

"Okay?", I said as we walked to the twins room.

"I'm pregnant.", She smiled.

"Really?", I asked as I picked up Eva.

"Yeah, the doctor confirmed it at my checkup. I'm just scared to tell Edward.", She answered as she picked up Eli.

"I was nervous to tell Emmett when I found out about Sophia. We wanted to wait 2 years after we got married to have kids. But, when I told him he was happy. Don't be scared. I'll tell him with you if you'd like.", I smiled.

"Is labor painful?", She whispered.

"Uhm, depends. It hurt like a bitch with the twins, but they didn't bring the epidural in till after they were born. Sophia didn't hurt much, I had an epidural.".

"They put the epidural in your spine though. Did that not hurt?", She asked as we sat on the floor to change diapers.

"I was in so much pain that I didn't feel it. But, 10 minutes after, from my boobs down, I was numb.".

"Are you nervous about this baby?", She asked.

"I'm always nervous.", I admitted.

"I don't like pain, so, I'm really nervous.", She smiled faintly.

"Once they lay the baby in your arms, you forget all the pain.", I smiled.

"Is this your last one?", She asked as she tickled Eli.

"Probably not. Emmett and I want 6 kids.", I yawned. "Pregnancy takes all the energy from you, too.".

"I want to tell Edward now.", Bella sighed.

"I'll go get him if you'll watch them. I need to make bottles.", I laid Eva on her blanket and stood up.

"Rose, will you help me when the baby comes?".

"Of course.", I replied then walked downstairs.

"Edward, come here.", I said as I made a bottle.

He walked to me. "Sup?".

"Bella needs to talk to you. So I'm going to make bottles, then we're going to talk.", I said as I shook a bottle.

"About what?", He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Bella didn't say. She just asked me to come get you.".

After I made the bottles, he followed me upstairs.

The baby was kicking and moving so much today.

As soon as we got to the twins room, he sat down. I sat on the floor by Bella and she asked for the bottle.

"What's this about?", Edward asked.

"Edward, adoptions out of the picture right now.", Bella said as she held Eli close to her and fed him.

"Why?", He questioned.

"I'm pregnant.", She smiled.

"P-Pregnant? Are you sure?", He asked. I could tell he was shaking. That was normal, Emmett shook everytime I told him about a pregnancy.

"Yeah. The doctor confirmed it yesterday.".

Edward smiled and kissed her lightly. "I love you.".

"We'll celebrate later. I want to talk with Rose more.".

Edward left the room and Bella smiled. "That went good.", I said.

"It went very good.", Bella giggled as she burped Eli.

"When did you start feeling movements?", She asked.

"Around 4 or 5 months. Sophia was 4 months. The twins were 3 months, and this one was 5 months.".

"Do all babies come early?", She asked.

"No. Some come late. Some come on time. I had a complicated pregnancy with Sophia. Twins normally come early. Hopefully this one will be on time or late.".

10:30 that night.

I laid in bed beside Emmett and sighed. My hormones were going crazy. I just wanted sex, and a lot of it. I wanted sex in every position.

"Something wrong?", Emmett asked.

I sat up and straddled his lap. "Hormones.", I whispered.

"Oh.", He smirked.

I smiled and kissed his neck and up to his lips.

I could tell he was getting hard. Good.

He carefully laid me on my back and kissed me.

"I-I want you now.", I moaned.

He took off my shirt and thong, then undressed himself.

I moaned as he entered me and thrusted. "Fuck.".

He didn't thrust too hard but damn, it felt good to have sex. I was horny and all I needed was his dick in me.

I moaned as I felt him cum in me. I soon had an orgasm.

He pulled out and started kissing me.

AUTHORS NOTE:

HOW IS EVERYONE?


	2. Divorce?

Rosalie POV

3 Months Later

I took my prenatal vitamins and sighed.

"You okay?", Bella asked.

"Yeah. She's kicking a lot.", I replied.

"How much longer?", She asked.

"5 weeks.", I smiled.

"I still can't believe Edward and I are having a little boy.", Bella smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Do you have any names picked out?", I asked as I made a glass of water.

"We picked out Taylor Edward.", She giggled.

"You're really excited aren't you?".

"Yes!", She squealed.

I laughed. "You're silly".

I looked down at Sophia. She lifted up her shirt and pointed to her belly. "Belly!", She giggled.

"That's your belly! Where's your nose?", I asked.

"Nosey!", She poked her nose and clapped.

I smiled and picked up my 3 and a half year old. Thing were a bit crazy now. The twins were crawling and trying to walk, Emmett had to work late sometimes, so I was in charge of bathing the kids and getting them to bed. Eva and Eli always wanted to watch a movie and Sophia wanted to listen to music. Emmett usually read them a bedtime story while I made sippy cups and bottles. Our usual night was feed the kids then eat our own dinner, bathe 3 kids in 1 big bathtub, brush Eva and Sophia's hair, get them settled down for bed, make night drinks, read stories, take a shower ourselves, get in bed, and talk for a little bit, if we don't have sex.

Once Mackenzie was here, I was hoping things would settle down. Usually by your second kids, in our case third, things are calm and easier. Mackenzie came too soon, but things happen. She would fit in and we'd all try to survive. The twins didn't really know what was going on. All they knew is mommy had a big belly.

"Hungry!", Sophia clapped.

I looked in the fridge for baby food. "Pumpkin, we need to go to the store.", I sighed.

"No food?", She pouted.

"Nope. Bells, you wanna go?", I asked.

"Sure.".

I put Sophia's shoes on her and got the twins ready. "I really wish Emmett didn't have to go out with the guys tonight.".

"Why is that?", Bella asked.

"Because I'm so stressed out. I hardly sleep at night. It's hard raising 3 babies alone.".

EMMETT POV;

"Why are we here?", I sighed.

"You need to let loose and have fun.", Jasper said.

"No. I have fun. I don't want to be here.".

Edward and Jasper were pissing me off. "I'm leaving.", I said.

"How you gonna leave if you don't have a car?", Edward asked.

"I'll call Rose.", I pulled out my phone. I didn't want to be at the strip club. I wanted to be at home with my wife and kids. The only woman I would let dance on me is my wife, not someone who dances on poles for money.

"Don't be a party pooper.", Jasper frowned.

"Guys, I have a wife, 3 babies at home, and one on the way. I don't want to fucking be here.", I dialed Rose's number. She would defiantly be pissed.

"You're acting like a dick, man.", Edward sighed.

"No, you're acting like a dick. Your wife is pregnant and you're here. You want to go in and drink and watch other women strip and dance. Very classy.", I honestly thought Edward would be the one not wanting to go in. But, he was all for it.

"Rose, babe! I need you to come get me. I'm at The BoneYard.".

ROSALIE POV;

I smiled as Emmett called me. I answered. "Hey, babe.".

"Rose, babe! I need you to come get me. I'm at The BoneYard.", He replied.

"You're where!", I said loudly. I noticed Bella jumped.

"Edward and Jasper drug me here. I'm refusing to go in. But they won't let me leave. I'm gonna end up beating the shit out of them.", He said.

I was pissed now. My husband was at a strip club.

"The kids are in the car, so I'm going to stay calm. I'm coming to get you.", I glanced at Bella. How was I supposed to tell her her husband was at a strip club and wasn't refusing to go in?

"I love you. Thank you.", He replied.

"Love you.", I hung up.

"Everything okay?", Bella asked.

"I'm going to get Emmett. Edward and Jasper are trying to force him into a strip club.", I sighed. I was shaking.

"A-A strip club?", She asked.

"I'm sorry, Bella.. Emmett's refusing to go in.. And they won't let him leave.", I felt bad. She was pregnant and her husband wanted to watch other women get naked and drink.

"W-What should I do? I-I don't want my baby around this..", She started crying.

I held her hand. "Bells, do what you feel is best. Do what you think is best for your son.".

"C-Can I divorce his ass?", She cracked a small smile.

I wasn't expecting that. "Do you feel like that's best?".

"Rose, he's been drinking since he found out I was pregnant. He drinks nearly all day. He also started smoking. I don't want my baby around that.", She squeezed my hand.

"Really?", I asked, shocked.

"He doesn't care for this baby. He hasn't gone to one appointment.".

"He's changed a lot.".

I pulled up to the club and noticed Emmett waiting outside.

"I'll sit in the back.", She said.

I parked and she got out and Emmett got in. I watched Bella to make sure she wouldn't fall or anything. As soon as she got in and shut the door. I looked at Emmett.

"Where's the others?", I asked.

"We went in and I got a bottle of water while they ordered drinks. And by the time I got my water, they were walking with some girls and I walked out here. I didn't look at any women or drink anything but the water, I promise.", He explained.

I drove off and looked back at Bella. I felt bad for her. If she divorced Edward, she'd be a single mom. I'd help her, but her baby wouldn't have a dad.

"Rose, I think I've made my decision.", She looked down at her growing stomach.

"What decision, Bells?", Emmett asked.

"I'm leaving Edward and he isn't going to see our son.".

Emmett was even shocked. Edward and Bella got married right out of high school. They started dating in 8th grade. They hardly ever fought. They only had one public fight. That was in 10th grade.

FLASHBACKKKKKK.

ROSALIE POV

I kissed Emmett in the hallways. We were basically making out. He had pinned against my locker. Emmett was a senior and I was a sophomore. We have been dating for a year. We were in love and wanted to be together forever.

"You still sore for last night?", He whispered.

"Kind of. It isn't so bad.", I replied quietly. "I want to ditch school and be with you.".

Emmett and I had had sex the night before. It was both our first time. I was scared and he was a little nervous. He was scared of pregnancy and I was scared of pain.

We started walking down the hall and heard yelling. It sounded like Bella Swan's voice. She was so quiet though. I didn't think she could yell.

"Fuck you, Edward! I hate you!", She yelled.

I looked up at Emmett. He was even shocked by how loud she was.

"Bells, I didn't mean it.", Edward Cullen sighed.

"Bella, do you need someone to talk to", I asked.

She wiped her tears and nodded. I wrapped her into my arms and we headed to the girls bathroom.

Once we got in, I asked her what was going on.

"He's being a dick. He told me my jeans made me look a little bigger.", She cried.

"They look fine. You aren't even fat. Your body is perfect.".

"You have a supermodel body. Your body is what every girl wants. Perfect hip size, flat stomach, perfect skin, perfect boobs!".

"Bella, hey. You're body is fine. I had problems in middle school. That's why I'm like this.".

"What problems?", She asked.

"If I tell you and I find out you try any of it, I'm going to kill you.".

"Couldn't that get you kicked off the cheer team?", She asked.

"I starved myself. And puked after I ate. I felt fat and had to do something about it. If you try it, I'll kill you.", I told her.

"Does Emmett know about it?", She asked.

"I told him when we started dating.".

"Can we be friends? Sorry. Why did I ask that? I'm a nerd and you're popular. I'm so stupid.".

"Bella, 1, you're not stupid. 2, you're not a nerd and I'm not popular. We can be friends.", I smiled.

"Really!", She asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind. I don't have anything against you. You've never done anything to me.".

"I'm going to forgive him. I'm bloated, so I do kind of look bigger.", She looked in the mirror.

"Just be happy with yourself. That's all I want you to do.", I replied.

We walked out of the bathroom laughing. I kissed Emmett. "Ready?".

"Yeah.".

"Remember what I told you.", I told Bella as her and Edward kissed.

They ended up sneaking out with us. And we just clicked and did everything together.

END OF FLASHBACKKKKKK.

4 Hours Later

I laid in bed with the kids and waited on Emmett. He was helping Bella get what she needed so she could stay with us for a while. I didn't blame her for doing this. I mean, he wanted to go in. Edward was a different person now. I wouldn't want my baby around that either.

"Mommy.", Eva yawned.

"Hm?", I asked.

"Ba-Ba.".

"Let's go get one.", I picked her up and helped her stand on the floor.

"Eli, do you want a Ba-Ba?", I asked.

He giggled and started crawling to me. I'll take that as a yes.

"I want sippy cup.", Sophia yawned. I couldn't sleep and the kids were forcing themselves to stay awake.

I helped her off of the bed and we all walked to the kitchen. It was only 12 am, and I wanted to sleep, but I found it so hard to do that. It seemed like no-one wanted to sleep.

After I made drinks, we went back to my bed and started watching Finding Nemo. Half-way through the movie, I jerked awake. There was a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked around to find all the kids asleep. I sat up. The bed was wet. It was time.

I quickly dialed Emmett's number and try to pack. "Ow.".

"Hey, baby. I'm almost done.", He answered.

"E-Em, it's time. My water broke.", I moaned in pain.


	3. UH

"Now? You're sure?", He asked.

The pain stopped. I sighed. "False alarm..", I frowned. "I guess I'll see you home in a little bit.".

"I'm heading home now. Bella is staying at a hotel tonight.".

I walked to the kitchen and started looking for food. "Em, I want to have sex..".

"When I get home?", He questioned.

"Just in general. I just miss how passionate we used to be.", I sighed.

"After the baby, we'll get back on track. Every night like it used to be.", He answered.

FLASHBACKKKK

EMMETT POV:

I held Rose against a wall as I kissed and sucked on her neck. I could tell I was turning her on and that she wanted sex, but I was defiantly teasing her first.

"Mhm. Em!", She moaned.

I carried her to our room and laid her down. I slowly undressed her and kissed every part of bare skin. We both ended up naked and I thursted into her.

We were never careful during sex. We both liked it rough and didn't care. I held onto the headboard and thrusted harder. She was so damn tight every time we fucked.

"More.", Rose moaned.

I obeyed and started thrusting harder and deeper. Nearly all 16 inches was in her.

I could tell she was close, and damn, so was I.

"Fuck.", She moaned as she let her orgasm go.

I came inside her just as her orgasm hit.

I thrusted a few more times, then pulled out. She sat up and kissed me deeply.

"You're a bit demanding tonight. I like it.", I said as I held her ass.

"Take me out and get me fucked up more.", She giggled and kissed me more.

Rose and I had gone to a party with a bunch of our college classmates. We had agreed to let loose and try new things. We'd ended up smoking week and snorting cocaine, then mixing a bunch of alcohol. We also played truth or dare with other couples and got dared to fuck in front of everyone. Rose defiantly impressed everyone, and I learned that I had the biggest dick there.

We were defiantly fucked up and would probably regret it in the morning.

END OF FLASHBACKKKK.

"Except we won't go out and get trashed like we used to.", I said as I ate Teddy Grahams.

"They aren't joking when they say a baby changes everything.", He said.

"Nope.", I sighed and sat on the couch. "The kids are piled up in our bed.".

"Is it stuffy?", He asked.

"Yeah. But, it'll probably be fine to you. You don't have a big ass belly.", I smiled faintly.

"You aren't that big, babe. Hell, you're sexy pregnant.".

"You think so?", I asked.

"Yep. And if your ass stays like that, we're gonna have some wild nights.".

"Mhm. How so?", I smirked.

"I'm gonna fuck you from behind.", He said.

I moaned. "Em.".

"Then I'd turn you around and lift your legs to my shoulders.".

"You're making me horny.", I frowned. I couldn't have sex, and of course, he would talk dirty to me.

"Then I'd pound your pussy some more.".

"I don't like you right now.".

"I'm home.", He chuckled.

I walked out into the garage and smiled as he got out.

"You gave me a boner.", He smiled faintly.

"I want sex. I just want to be fucked. But no, I can't.", I frowned and hugged him.

"I know, babe.", He held onto me.

I looked up at him. "I want to get induced now. I'm 6 cm dilated, but my doctor wants me to try to wait until my water breaks. I'll just tell them what's going on.".

"You really wanna do this?", He asked.

7 weeks later:

I smiled as Emmett parked at the doctors.

We were at our 6 week checkup and trust me, we were nervous. We had sex 2 weeks after Mackenzie was born.

We decided not to go get induced, just to let our little girl come on her own.

6 weeks ago, we introduced Mackenzie Ariana at 4 am. It took 8 hours of pushing, but she was so beautiful.

AUTHORS NOTE;

I'M OBSESSED WITH BABIES.. (/,\)


	4. AUTHORS NOTE - PLEASE READ

AUTHORS NOTE:

STARTING ON THE 24TH OF JUNE, I'M GONNA START A STORY.

EACH CHAPTER WILL BE A DIFFERENT SETTING AND THEY WILL ALL BE BASED ON SONGS.

I'LL WRITE ONE CHAPTER EACH DAY AND POST IT. I MAY NOT WRITE A CHAPTER ON THE WEEKEND UNLESS IT'S FOR A DIFFERENT STORY.

SOME OF IT MAY BE LEMONS, AND SOME MAY NOT. I HAVEN'T COMPLETELY DECIDED YET. IT'LL JUST DEPEND ON THE SONG.

HERE'S A LIST OF SOME CHAPTERS I HAVE IN MIND:

SLAVE 4 U – BRITNEY SPEARS.

LOVIN' YOU IS FUN – EASTON CORBIN.

SUIT AND TIE – JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE.

KISS ME – ED SHEERAN.

OH, AND I WILL TRY TO DO DIFFERENT COUPLES LIKE MAYBE EDWARD/ROSE, OR ALICE/EMMETT? WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? OR SHOULD I JUST STICK TO ROSE/EMMETT?

OH, AND I'LL MAKE CHAPTERS FOR EACH DAY OF SUMMER. I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL JUNE 7. SO I'LL GO WITH THE 10TH.

I REALLY LIKE THIS IDEA. I DUNNO. I JUST FEEL LIKE I COULD FOCUS MORE. WHEN I LISTEN TO SONGS, I GET SO MANY STORY IDEAS IN MY HEAD, AND THEY JUST ALL MASH TOGETHER (MAYBE THAT'S WHY MY STORIES ARE SO CRAZY! HAHAHA.) ALSO, I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONG, JUST DEPENDING ON THE SONG.

SO, WITH THAT BEING SAID, WHO WOULD READ IT? WOULD YOU GUYS LEAVE REVIEWS? AND GIVE ME SOME SONG IDEAS?


End file.
